


Halloween!

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Peter, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: A collection of Peter's Halloween's throughout the years.





	Halloween!

**2 YEARS OLD**

"I am _actually _dying," Tony whined, shaking his head. "Steve, _look _at our son,"

Steve was looking. He had been looking for the last ten minutes since they sat Peter's little feet down on the ground and he began toddling around, clad in his fluffy bunny costume. Peter kept turning around to laugh at his little tail, trying to get a good look, spinning around to the point of falling onto his padded behind with another giggle. Ever since they put him in the costume, the toddler had decided it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Peter actually picked it out himself. They all liked to call him Peter Rabbit, especially when he jumped from place to place around the living room between his aunt and uncles. They had been out shopping for something for him and as soon as Peter felt the fluffy costume in his chubby little hands, he had been set on it.

Tony had a charity Halloween party every year for Stark Industries and Peter had been too little, tired and quite scared last year to attend. But this year, even if it was only for an hour or two, the little family was going to make all the other attendees swoon.

As if sensing the eyes on him, Peter turned and stared up at his parents with a dopey grin.

"Bunny," he giggled, reaching up to pull on his droopy bunny ears.

"You're a little bunny, aren't you?" Steve cooed, reaching down to press a kiss to his chubby cheek. "What does a bunny do, Pete?"

The boy hopped up and down where he was, watching his papa for praise. Steve cheered, clapping his hands as Tony stood by his side and tried to not go into cardiac arrest from how adorable this all was.

Tony used to make fun of parents like this. He used to think kids in these cheesy costumes were so sad and not at all cute. But it took Peter to change that for him. It took Peter to change a lot of things for Tony. All in the best ways possible.

"He's only gonna have one piece of candy tonight, okay?" Steve told his husband, eyeing him.

"I'll only give him one, but it can't control everyone else," Tony defended, picking Peter up to cuddle in his arms. "It's Halloween Steve, let the bunny have some candy,"

Peter snuggled into his father's embrace, looking over at his papa with his big, brown eyes.

There was no arguing against that look from both his husband and his son. But Steve was adamant that Peter wasn't going to get crazy with candy tonight. He was two years old. There was a sugar limit, and Steve would do his best to enforce it.

But of course, hours later when the party was thriving, Peter was whining every time Steve tried to pry the lollipop from his hands. 

"Mine," Peter cried, shaking his head.

"You've had so many, buddy," Steve sighed.

"Papa, is mine," he insisted. "P'ees?"

Steve's heart. Every time.

"That's your last one, Peter," he relented, letting the boy waddle over to sit in Tony's lap.

The team were all sitting at their own little lounge area, taking a rest from the party. Natasha and Clint were out on duty somewhere in Switzerland, but Tony had made sure to send through a photo of the cutest baby ever that they were missing.

Thor had arrived earlier in the day, still dressed in his armour, and hadn't bothered to change for the party. There were five people at the party dressed as Thor who were currently laughing wildly at the stories the God was telling in dramatic detail. Bruce had thrown a lab coat on and some hairspray to become a crazy professor, and was currently enjoying a beer. Tony always liked to see the man relaxing.

"Steve, if we were in a burning building and Pete had to choose between saving us or having more candy, what's your money on?" Tony asked, watching as lollipop drool began to cover his son's chin and run down his neck. 

"So much for one piece," Steve shook his head, unable to hold back a grin. "That's too much sugar for a kid,"

"It's the candy holiday, Steve. It's not like he eats like this every day," Tony shrugged. "Plus, he'll be super easy to put down tonight,"

Steve agreed. The little boy was being fuelled by candy, and as soon as this lollipop was finished, they knew he was going to crash.

Peter continued licking at his candy, lazily kicking his legs about in Tony's lap as he lounged into his father's chest, not paying attention to the conversation they were all having. He looked over to the other kids at the party, falling asleep in their parent's arms or running around with a new burst of candy-energy. 

He had been playing with Tommy, the two-year-old son of one of the S.I lawyers, for most of the night with their parents close by watching on. He liked playing with the other kids, but he was content to sit with his parents now, exhaustion beginning to hit.

"What a party you throw, Stark!" Thor's boomed.

Peter jumped in Tony's arms, immediately beginning to whine and cry. Thor's expression quickly shifted from excitement to concern and regret. 

"Oh...oh n-no...I did not mean to-"

"It's okay," Steve laughed, shaking his head. "He's just tired and probably looking for a reason to cry, actually,"

"I forget how loud I am at times," Thor apologised. "Peter, I'm sorry,"

Peter looked up at the God through his droopy bunny ears, clinging to Tony's shirt as he embraced the cuddles and kisses he was getting. After a moment he reached his little hand up toward Thor, making grabby motions. 

Tony lifted Peter, letting Thor reach down and take him into his arms. The toddler immediately put his hands up to Thor's face, getting his full attention.

"I bunny," he told him.

"You're a bunny?" Thor chuckled. "We don't have those where I'm from,"

"Bunny?"

"No, we don't, but I do like Peter Bunny,"

"Peter _Rabbit_," Tony nodded. "But he's still little, so he's a bunny,"

"You will be a fearsome Peter Rabbit," Thor smiled. 

Steve watched as Peter rubbed at his ears, smearing the lollipop mess all over his face. He was too tired to stay at the party, the noises now getting to him. When he began to whine again just a moment later, they knew it was time to leave.

"Come on bunny," Steve soothed, taking his son into his arms. "We've had enough hopping around tonight, haven't we?"

Peter didn't even argue. He just let himself be taken into his father's arms and laid his head against Steve's chest, closing his eyes. 

**6 YEARS OLD**

Tony walked into the living room late on the afternoon of Halloween, just finishing up with in the workshop for the day. He had multiple team reinforcements he needed to upgrade and some suit tech that needed to be tinkered with. He hadn't had a chance to have any time in the shop to himself for almost a week, so he took the time while Steve was out shopping with Peter for last-minute costume props. 

Each year, Halloween became more exciting with Peter. The little boy _loved _the Halloween parties each year and as he got older, he became more insistent that everyone wear costumes. Not only that, but the boy made it very clear that his aunt and uncles all had to be at the Halloween party every year. 

"Steve?" Tony called out, wiping his hands on an old rag as he wandered through the room, listening closely for any sign of his boys. "Pete?"

"Daddy!"

Tony had many close calls with heart-attacks in the past, and when he turned to see his son standing behind him in full clown costume, he knew the familiar pain once again. Tony didn't have a fear of clowns, exactly. He just didn't like them. At all. Especially at Halloween.

But Peter wasn't dressed as a terrifying, murderous clown. He was just a happy, brightly-colored clown with a red nose and hilariously oversized shoes. His face was painted white with big red lips and he wore adorably long suspenders that pulled his baggy pants up so high that Tony could almost get over his dislike of clowns just to lift him up and cuddle him crazy.

"Hey there kiddo," Tony sighed, taking a deep breath. "You uh, you really stuck to the clown costume idea, didn't you?"

"Do y'like it?" Peter laughed, spinning. "Papa put crazy spray in my hair and it's green!"

"I can see that," he chuckled.

All Tony could think about was bath time. Messy, colourful, stains everywhere bath time. 

"And I got the balloons too! I can make everyone balloon animals, just like the circus!"

Yes, Tony remembered the circus. Peter hadn't stopped talking about clowns and red noses and balloons since. Hence the costume. 

"You've really gone all-out this year, huh?" Tony bent down in front of his son, hands on his shoulders. "You're a cute little clown, buddy,"

"Will I cheer everyone up?" Peter asked. "Cause that's the clown's job, you know? No one can be sad with clowns around,"

Tony's heart could just burst. 

"You cheer everyone up _without_ the costume, Pete. I can't imagine how happy everyone's gonna be with a Peter Clown running around,"

"A Peter Clown that will _not _go overboard with the candy this year, right?" Steve voiced entered the room.

Tony looked up to see his husband in full costume as well, a grin spreading over his face. 

"Well, hello handsome," 

Steve blushed, rolling his eyes.

"This was Peter's choice," his husband huffed. "Don't...make it weird,"

"Papa's a fireman!" Peter cheered. "Look! Daddy I put the makeup on papa's face!"

Tony looked to the greasy, black smears all over Steve's face and white shirt. He looked like he had just walked in from fighting a blaze. Tony knew that Peter loved firemen and how brave they were, which is why he chose the costume for Steve, but all Tony could see was just how attractive his husband was.

"I'm thinking of...a _lot _of things," Tony smirked.

"Tony," Steve groaned. "Our son picked our costumes, remember? Our son."

"Uh huh," Tony nodded. "Still...a lot of thoughts here. I won't say them, I'm not foul-mouthed. In public. Anymore. As much."

Peter looked between his parents, confused.

"Daddy, you have to go get ready!" 

"Costume's hanging up in the bathroom," Steve reminded. "We're going to gather up the others. Pete wants to show them his costume before we get there,"

"Alright, I'll meet you guys down in the garage in twenty?"

Steve raised his eyebrows, taking a moment before nodding. He wished Tony lucky getting into his costume - hair and makeup - in twenty minutes, and then they were off.

The party was in full swing when they arrived as a group, dispersing among the crowd. Peter spotted his friends over by the candy and began to take off, only to be pulled back gently by Steve. He whispered into his son's ear, a soft reminder of being sensible with the candy and not making himself sick like last year. Steve knew his warning was mostly useless. 

"Go, be free," Tony smiled. "You know the rules though, don't you Pete?"

The little boy looked up at his father. 

"Pirates don't have rules," he reminded.

Tony, looked down at his costume and nodded in understanding.

"That's true, but I'm Captain Hook, right? Captain's _make _the rules," he pointed out. "And little clowns would do well to stick to them, alright?"

"I know the rules," Peter whined, looking back to his friends. "I gotta go make the animals!"

Tony waved his son off, making sure both he and Steve stayed close enough all night to keep an eye on him. Although everyone at the party was S.I staff and family, Tony would never stop being extra cautious about his son. 

"Captains make the rules, huh?" Steve repeated, a smirk on his lips.

"Some Captains make the rules," Tony amended. "You're just a fireman tonight. And, you know, even though it would make quite a mess of the linen, I wouldn't be totally against you keeping the costume on when we-"

"I'm walking away now," Steve groaned.

Tony laughed, watching his husband make his way over to Sam and Bucky at the bar. His husband was too easy to embarrass in public, Tony couldn't resist. 

"Did you just say something inappropriate to Steve?" Pepper asked, walking up beside him.

"It's cute, isn't it?" he chuckled.

Tony turned to get a closer look at the woman, grinning at the fact that it was his own son who made her wear a costume after years and years of simply putting cat ears on while wearing her usual office attire. This year Pepper Potts was a witch. The hat, the dress, the nails - the full Witch.

"When did you fly in on your broomstick?" he asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I've been here all night. As CEO, I kind of host this thing. And I'm a CEO who shows up on time," she pointed out.

"Ouch," Tony laughed. "That's no way to address Captain Hook,"

"Well, I'm not a pirate, so you're not my Captain," 

"Touche," 

A few hours later, when Peter was finally out of balloons and missing one shoe, he made his way back over to his parents. He stood by Steve's side, clinging to his leg, eyes drooping. They knew it was almost time to leave, but they weren't finished making fun of Clint just yet.

The archer was in costume as Robin Hood, and he was never going to live it down.

"Hey, there aren't a lot of famous archers to choose from," he defended. "And the kid likes it,"

"At least you didn't show up as Cupid," Tony laughed. "Although, there's always next year,"

"You like it, don't you Pete?" Clint tasked the tired boy.

"Uh-huh," Peter grinned. 

"I'm lucky my kiddos aren't here, they would be making fun of me more than you guys,"

"You're lucky Nat is still on mission," Bruce shook his head. 

Tony took out his phone, snapping multiple shots of Clint from a range of angles.

"This'll make her wish she hadn't taken that op call," he explained, sending the photos to the woman immediately.

Peter whined a little, rubbing his eyes and smearing his clown makeup. Tony reached down to pull the boy into his arms, and then Clint took a photo in retaliation. A sleepy clown curled up in the arms of Captain Hook, getting kisses from a fireman.

**10 YEARS OLD**

"But...but I wanna go to the party," Peter whined, coughing violently again after just a few words.

Steve rubbed his back, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Buddy, you can't go when you're sick," he sighed. "It won't be any fun for you,"

"But I had my costume all ready and Aunt Nat was helping me get into it," the boy cried. "And she was dressing up with me!"

Steve wished he could take away Peter's sickness. He wished he could take it away each time he witnessed his son feeling anything other than his bubbly, happy self. But it didn't work like that. Sickness struck at any time, and right now it happened to hit Peter during his favourite day of the year.

"I'm sorry buddy," he went on. "Here, have some more water,"

"Don' want it," the boy pouted.

"You need to drink or you'll end up feeling worse," 

Peter frowned and fell into silent sobs, shaking his head. All he wanted was to show off his costume at the party and he felt so, so terrible. Everything ached, his throat was raw and he couldn't breathe through his nose anymore. But he desperately wanted to go.

"Peter..." Steve whispered, holding his son close. "You really wanna show us your costume, don't you?"

Peter nodded. He had been keeping it a secret from his parents for weeks now, and only Natasha knew what it was. She was the one helping him get into it and pull it off properly, and now it was all going to be wasted.

"How about we get Aunt Nat to come over later and help you into it, huh? You can wear it all afternoon, and we'll try some candy. Lollipops might even help your throat," 

It was no party. But it was something, and Peter _really _wanted to wear his costume and eat some candy. 

So later that evening, Natasha arrived with a stern warning look on her face. She was in costume and she dared anyone to say a word about it. Peter had always wanted her to get into the Halloween spirit with him and she had planned to dress as a scary skeleton for the party. She knew it would cheer the boy up.

It took a little longer than their practice run to get Peter into his costume properly. The boy just couldn't stop coughing, having to take breaks and have sips of water. Tony called through the door multiple times to ask if they were okay, but Natasha shooed him away.

"It's okay Pete, take your time," she sighed, a gentle smile on her lips as she brushed his hair back with her fingers.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Peter asked, nervous.

"Of course they will,"

"It's not as nice as theirs," 

"Your dad and pops love your handmade stuff, so imagine how much they're gonna love this," she grinned. "This is way better than their stinky old suits, trust me,"

Peter giggled, readying himself to finish suiting up. 

It took another twenty minutes, a glass of water and a few little pieces of candy before Peter walked out of his room. He was so excited to show his parents his costume, but so nervous of their reaction. Natasha followed along behind him, a smile on her lips at the little jump in Peter's step. 

When they made it out into the living room, Peter's smile dropped. The room was dark. Very dark. Little pumpkin lanterns barely illuminated the room enough for him to see the silhouettes of his parents. Just as he began to let out a nervous whine, the lights flickered on low, revealing the whole group sitting in the living room, dressed in their costumes.

"Aah!" Peter gasped, jumping back to grab onto Natasha's leg before an excited grin took over his face.

"Surprise!" Tony shouted, dressed in his vampire costume, fake blood smeared all over his face.

Steve stood by his side, glasses around his eyes and a scar drawn onto his forehead. Peter had picked his Harry Potter costume as well. Everyone was in costume. All the costumes Peter had suggested for them.

"We're goin' to the party?" Peter asked through his sniffling.

"We're bringing the party to you, Pete!" Bruce explained, his voice muffled by his Mario moustache. 

"Oh, buddy, your costume!" Steve pointed.

Peter looked shyly down at himself. He was technically wearing two costumes. On one side he was Captain America, complete with a cardboard shield. On the other he was Iron Man, half a paper helmet slipped on top of his head. He and Natasha had spent so long building all the pieces and Peter put in a lot of colouring hours into the whole costume. 

"I...I couldn't choose this year," Peter explained. "And I wanted to make it myself,"

"Peter, we _love _it," Tony assured, making his way over to kneel down in front of his son. "Did you make those repulsors?"

"I used cereal boxes," Peter nodded.

"You know what, I think this is your best costume ever," Steve praised. 

"Wanted to make sure I could show you guys," Peter nodded.

Steve and Tony leaned in close to their son, kissing a cheek each, and wondering how they ended up with the world's greatest kid. 

"Well, it might not be the party you're used to Petey, but what do you think about some pizza and movies with all of us tonight?" Tony asked, rubbing his son's arm gently.

"Yes please!" he cheered. "And...and candy?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"There'll be plenty of candy Pete," he chuckled. "As long as you take your medicine as well,"

Peter could deal with that.

"Okay," 

The kid barely made it through twenty minutes of their second movie. As _Scooby Doo_ continued to play with no protests from all the adults in the room, Peter began snoring softly between his parents. He had a lollipop in his hand, sticking to his shirt, that he just wouldn't let go of. It reminded Steve of his little baby all those years ago, clinging to his candy, not ready to end the night.

Tony brushed his hand through Peter's hair, eyes fixed on the movie, as Peter fell deeper and deeper into his slumber. Steve pulled the kid's legs up onto his lap, making him more comfortable.

"Happy Halloween, Peter Rabbit,"


End file.
